Forbidden
by kasseybaby123
Summary: these twos life was a twist and turn at every corner. Rin and Len will do ANYTHING to be with eachother. Even if it meant killing a few people to do so. WARNING: twincest, murder, some lemons, and slightly phycopathic kagamine twins.
1. Chapter 1

Red world ripped to pieces

The day just started for the kagamine twins, they got dressed and did all there chores, got good grades and were what all parents would want in there children. But those two had a secret deep within themselves that no one knew. Rin and len always shared a room since they were born, there parents didn't mind and there friends thought it was cute. Though in that room that they shared in the attice of there room held there secret within there walls.

Every night when they bid there parents goodnight they went to there sancuary. Since they were 'perfect' children there parents had no need to enter there room. They entered there world and Len took hold of Rin's hand and leaned into her to kiss her lips. Rin would giggle and kiss him back, what else were thay sapposed to do they were madly inlove with on another. Every night they would give eachother kisses and cuddle and hugs and warm carresses.

But then one day there mother and father enttered there room to give them some hot chocolate on this wintery cold night. There mother dropped the tray with the glasses full of hot chocolate as it shattered. There father could say a thing but just to stare at the scene. There two twin children were kissing eachother. It was forbidden to do this in the world and there parents wouldnt allow it. There mother went up and yanked Rin out of her brother warm embrace and sticked her on the cheeck there mother's nails were always cut and manacured so when she hit Rin she made a nast cut on her cheeck that started bleeding.

Len's eyes widened as he rushed to his sister's side and embraced her "Why!" he shouted as he looked up at his mothers enraged face. "B-because this-" she pointed at the both of her children "-is disgusting!" Len looked at his father desprately, but to no avail his father looked down at him with such disgust. His father approuched his two children and grabbed len by the arm and dragged him to the other room that connected to the attic. when Len and Rin were born sice the attic was so large they built a wooden wall to make the attic into two rooms.

There father opened the door and threw len on his bed that Len never used, because he always slept with Rin in her room. "You will stay in YOUR room and Rin will stay in HERS from now on! You two may not do that-that forbidden thing!" his father yelled at him. "But father I love rin and, and she loves me back!" len started to protest as he stood up from his bed and continued "Why can't you and mama be happy?" His father just looked down at his fourteen year old son with even more rage "How long has this been going on?" he could barely ask between his clenched teeth.

Len looked down his bangs covering his eyes "since we were ten" his father's eyes grew wide and he raised up his hand and stroke Len on the cheeck leaveing a nesty red mark that would leave a purple bruise in the morning. Then there fathers stompped out of his sons room and dragged his wife out of there daughters room. The two bother heard the only exit to from the attic in rin's room lock and they bothe just sat on there bed stareing at the mirror that was in between the walls. They could see eachother threw it, it was the only way to see eachother. because after there father stromed out of Len's room there mother locked Len's bedroom door so that they could not see eachother except threw the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

the scattered

Rin had fallen asleep stareing at Len in the mirror, as she feel onto her bed falling into a painful sleep. Len got up and went up to the mirror reaching his hand out and touched the mirror stroking it wishing that he was strokeing Rin's hair instead. "Rin..." Len breathed out her name loveingly as his breath fogged the mirror and when the fog on the mirror disappeared he saw that Rin's eyes were over flowing with tears.

Len's eyes widened and he cleanched his hart with his other and it brought him to much pain to see his love cry. "the only thing that seperates us is this mirror we can see eachother but not touch one another." Len then glares at the door leading to rin's side of the attic "rechade parents!" he whispers angrliy. len then sighs he sits down on the floor infront of the mirror and stares at rin. just then rin's eyes flutter open and lens eyes widen slightly and he smiles gently at her.

Rin rushed over to the mirror and goes on her knees so that she was eye level with Len. "Len! I had a horrable dream!..and..and you weren't there next to me when i woke up it was awful!" Rin says desprately in a whisper. Len presses his hands on the mirror and Rin does the same "Rin it's alright I'm here, but.." Len's bangs cover his eyes "But i can't hold you or even touch you, because


	3. Chapter 3

fragments

"Because this mirror seperates us!" len finishes with anger and pain evedent in his voice. Rin noticed this and pressed her cheeck on the mirror and sighed feeling the cold mirror pretending it was Len's warmth instead. Len leand his cheeck to be next to Rin's and they looked at eachother threw the mirror one last time bfor the both fell alseep.

The next morening there father came in and unlocked there doors he made sure to stand between the two when they tryed to rush over and embrace eachother. Len glared at his father as Rin just stared up at him with eyes clouded with unforgiveing tears. His father had a slight feeling of regret of what he did especialy when Rin turned and it showed the claw marks that his wife had made on there daughter, befor she stormed downstairs for breakfast.

Len glared at his father befor leaveing the room for breakfast and whispered "You do not know what you have done..." Then len said his last word with a mocking hatred "...Father!" His father silently stood there in the middle of his twins once shared room as he watched his sons retreateing back, befor he himself went downstairs for breakfast.

When there father went downstairs he saw Rin and len sitting next to eachother as usual and he himself sat across from his son. When there mother went around the table to pass out the pancakes she saw them holding hands under the table and it enraged her. She dropped the plate of pancakes and ther all heard the plate smash into peices on the wooden floor. "I-i can't believe you two...I'm disgusted to look at you!" she shouted at her once beloved children.

What her mother said broke Rin's heart she started to burst out into tears and ran up to her room. Len was just about to run after her, but when he stood up out of his chair his mother grabbed hold of his wrists tightly makeing her finger nails cut into his wrists, but not hard enough to bleed just hard enough to make him wince in pain. Len looked back at his mother with not love, but with a new kind of hatred. "You..." his mother began "..are not going to see Rin, you are going into your room."

His mother forcefully dragged len up to the attic. Yes he could easily over power his own mother, but even though he hated her so. He still had respect for adaults so he let her drag him to his room. When they entered the room Rin looked up from her wet sopping pillow for a brief momment and when mother passed her she looked at her with disgusted eyes. She threw Len into his room and locked the door then she stomped out of Rin's room and locked her door as well.

That day the two just stayed by the mirror gazeing at eachother longingly. There father brought them there lunch and dinner, but didn't let either out of there rooms. Finally Rin had it she stood up and started to go threw her bedside drawer. Len looked on quietly as he watched Rin pull out the hammer they used to fix dents in there roadroller. Len staggered back and rin swung the hammer into the mirror therefore breaking it into tiny fragments.


	4. Chapter 4

Whatever i managed to gather

Rin ran through the glass shards to her brother who still sat on his floor stunned at what she had done. He was brought out of his trance when Rins wraped her arms aroung his neck and embraced him. Len wraped his arms arounfd her and stroked her hair. Len then snuggled his face into her neck and closed his eyes breathing in the scent that was Rin. "Oh, my what a terrable mess this is" said a voice unknown to the two.

Len opened his eyes and saw a girl about two inches taller then him with teal colored pig tails that almost reached past her knees. She meet his eyes and smiled a sweet smile and reached her hand out in greeting "My names Miku Hatsune you must be Rin and len kagamine!" Rin turned around in len's embrace and stared at her confused "Why are you here?" rin asked innocenlt, but then her eyes turned into slights "And my are you in OUR room?"

Miku had an innocent exspression on her face "You two share a room?" then he exspression brightened. Miku ran over and moved Rin away from Len and picked Len up by his hand. Still holding onto his hand she got exstremely close to len's face. "I'm your new tutor aaaand-" Miku then turned back around and gestured with her free hand to the now broken mirror. There standing in it was a tall blue haired teen with a redicuously long blue scarf that matched his hair perfectly.

"-This is Kaito shion he'll be Rin's new tutor" Kaito tore his eyes off the broken glass on the floor and looked at Rin and smiled a to sweet smile for len's likeing. As Rin glared daggers at Miku len glared roadrollers at Kaito. "We don't need a tutor and if we did need a tutor why two? why not one that teaches us both?" Rin stated rudely at the preepy pig tailed girl still holding onto her brother hand refuseing to let go Rin would have to bite her hand off later for that.

Miku smiled sweetly at rin which rin could imediately tell that it was fake "Weeel your parents requested us to tutor you two specificly since you two arent going to be in school for winter break and they don't want to let you to fall behind in your stdys!" Miku finished oh-so sweetly as Kaito went up to Rin and bowed on one knee and took her hand and gave it a feather light kiss. Len's eyes went ablaze as Rin yanked her hand away from kaito and his lips as if he had burned her with his touch.

"Don't touch me! Only Len's alowed to touch me!" Rin screamed at the top of her lungs as she stomped over to Miku. Rin then put on a big happy grin which len recognized as the If-you-don't-do-as-i-say-now-your-in-for-a-waorld-of-pain-and-tourter smile. Rin then stepped closer to Miku who inched back from her senseing her seathing anger. Rin reached out to miku and took the top of her right pib tail and said in a false sugary sweet voice "Why miku i just lOVE your hair"

As rin said this her grip on the said pig tail tightened fiercly as the pain went through Mikus scalp and she squecked with the intence pain and she finally let go of Len's hand as Rin let go of miku's pig tail. miku scurried over to kaito as rin took len's hand in her own and watched as miku and kaito backed out of the mirror into rin's room "Weeeell we'll be here tommarow for tutoring" Kaito called as rin and Len heard then close Rin's bedroom door.

Len's hold on rin's hand tightened as bother there bangs covered there faces as len said "Mama probally ordered them to split us up so we have to make them want to quit." Rin looked at len and nodded her head in a silent agreement "No matter the cost" len said in a firm voice a darm precence dripping from his words. Outside the closed door Two people grinned evily "We'll have then broken and there silly love ending in just a week" said a sugary seet voice while a deep evil laugh sounded from the other one outside the door


End file.
